Exodus Industries
Exodus Industries is a weapons and ships manufacturing company built by Ella Tramerus, which was perceived after Twin Suns Weaponry went bankrupt. The company built ships and weapons to those who can afford it. Ship Products Inquisitor Starfighters Powerful starfighters often used by travelers who want some basic armaments to protect themselves from the usual. These consists of 5 models Inquisitor-1 The first model, this ship has 4 laser cannons on front and a twin auto blaster on the rear. It is fitted with a room for a astromech droid on the side. The ship was commonly used for exploring. It costs 2000 credits but 3500 with a Exodus 2 Hyperdrive System. Inquisitor-2 The second and mostly used model. It was cheap with a price of 75,000 credits and 85,0000 with a Exodus 2 Hyperdrive System. It had 2 laser cannons below the cockpit and one above, it has room for an astromech droid that is fitted in the side, it had a tool kit with a basic armor plating protecting the lower part. It has a shield system that can deflect 10 shots Inquisitor-3 Used mostly by militias and guards, this model was a force to be reckoned with. two blaster cannon on each side facing front, a double repeating back turret and a proton torpedo launcher on the bottom of the cockpit which can load four torpedoes. It has one of the best shield system that can deflect 45 shots. It's only weakness is a missile that can destroy the shield system and make it extremely weak against automatic and repeating weapons. It costs a whopping 190,000 credits and 200,000 with a Exodus 2 Hyperdrive and a advanced life support system that is operated by an A.I Inquisitor-4 Often used in wars and battles, this ship has a Exodus 2 Alpha Hyperdrive that can reduce travel time. It is armed with 4 powerful laser cannons on it's wings and two missile launchers on each side on the cockpit. It has two seats the one on the back which faces backwards can control the hyperdrive system and the anti-air turret topside. It costs 90,000 credits and 99,000 with a Exodus-2 Alpha Hyperdrive System. It was made cheap so that this model would be bought as it only costs 400 credits on hyperdrive. It has no room for a droid to save weight. Inquisitor-5 Used by private guards and the usual, this ship is perfect for bounty hunters and criminals. It contains 3 laser cannons on it's wings and one torpedo launcher on each side of the cockpit. It has a room for a droid beside the anti-air turret on the top that is operated by the droid. It has a shield system that can deflect 60 shots. It costs 180,000 credits and 190,000 with an Exodus 3 Prototype Hyperdrive. This hyperdrive system is only available for this model. Rancor Shuttles A shuttle used by those who can afford it. It has 2 models Rancor-1 A ship that took a lot of inspiration from the Imperial Class Shuttle, but without the wings. It is a planetary craft that can fit 6 passengers on board and only need a crew of 2 to operate. It has a room for a restroom and bar. Costs 23000 credits Rancor-2 A luxury model it is a little yacht with hyperdrive systems, a mini bar and bathtub fitted with music systems. It needs 4 to operate that costs 200,000 credits. Work in progress. Category:Non-Canon